


Sunset

by occultdeck



Series: Young Master's Costume Party [1]
Category: Suikoden
Genre: Blowjobs, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Servant, Post-Canon, ummmmm hm.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: Tir tires of waiting and decides to entertain himself.





	Sunset

I’ll return shortly, he said.

Clearly not shortly enough, Tir grumbled to himself. The evening sky was painted orange-crimson and he still had not had dinner, which was definitely a travesty. It had certainly been cooking for a while, on the gentlest simmer, because Gremio had forgotten that one of their ingredients had gone bad.

Back to the market he went, promising to be quick. Tir pouted. He decided to make good use of his time for his newest garments, not for Gremio, but himself: a baby pink nightgown with lace complete with translucent panties with a bow at the front of the same color.

In their bedroom, Tir made quick use of his house clothes, throwing them off and to the floor with reckless abandon. He pulled the loose nightgown over his head and it flowed out over his body easily. It had spaghetti straps, a wide V-shaped neck that dipped down far enough to show off the slight muscle in his chest, then a silk band that wrapped around his waist, and finally, the swooping skirt that didn’t completely cover his ass, which pleased him. Appreciating the dress and its circular motion, he spun around in the mirror a few times.

It seemed innocent enough, but now came the fun part.

He stepped into the lace panties and pulled them past his thighs as gently as possible. Tir’s dick was average at best, but they could not accommodate for his size and the lace stretched a bit. His dick in its half hard state did no favors. The trail of dark hair following his navel created an attractive contrast to the pastel underwear that hugged his hips. He nodded at himself in the mirror, grinning. He was going to make great use of his new nightwear.

The Young Master stretched himself across the loveseat in a catlike manner, waiting for Gremio. He lazily ghosted his fingers over his hips, feeling the lace.

Tir pulled his panties off just enough to give himself access and jerked the base of his flushed cock, hissing through his teeth and bringing himself to full hardness. Just to tease Gremio a bit more, he rubbed its head with the pad of his thumb to be immediately rewarded with a bead of precum. 

Hearing the entrance in the kitchen turn and click, Tir posed himself as if he were a piece of art. He let his fully hard cock press against his stomach, underwear stretched around his tanned thighs and spread legs. He rested his fist against his temple and propped his elbow on the arm of their sofa in an attempt to look relaxed. Unfortunately, his expectant face and painfully hard dick were unconvincing.

“Young Master! I’m sorry to keep you waiting, you’re probably s-so hungry, and I--”

Gremio did not see his Master.  
“Y-Young Master? Are you there?” He called out to no avail. “Maybe he went outside…?” He muttered.

“I’m here, Gremio.” His tone had a slight inclination towards commanding, and Gremio shivered ever so slightly.

His servant stepped into the parlor and the paper bag of groceries went from his hand to the floor.

Tir was indeed there,  
on their couch,  
posing lewdly.

It was both unbelievably adorable and unbearably arousing. The Master was a marvel! He was full of surprises, too, apparently. The empty space where he lacked breasts that showed off his toned chest and soft nipples was to die for. There was also a visible wet spot on his panties. He had truly regretted leaving him waiting this long.

Tir pretended to look bored, facing opposite to the now feverish Gremio, and beckoned him with his index finger.

“Come here.”

Gremio nearly skidded his knees on the carpet coming to his side on the floor next to him. Tir looked down at him and smiled.

“You took too long.”

“A-Ah! You’re right, I did, I’m sorry, Young Master, I r--”

Tir put a finger to Gremio’s lips and shushed him.

“It’s okay. Just kiss me.” 

Gremio had never been on him faster, kissing him hungrily with an obvious tent in his pants. Tir would’ve been smug about it had he not been kissing with the same fervor. He ran his fingers through his servant’s hair between breaths without regard for the strands that came out of place.

“Gremio.. Gremio..!”

Gremio ground his hips against Tir’s leg shamelessly and he would have scoffed at him had he been in his right mind.

“Hey..Gremio..” Tir said between pants, finally having broken away.

Tir spread his legs further, effectively trapping Gremio between them. He gave his servant a full view to whatever it was he wanted. Gremio was practically drooling. Tir had a mischievous grin, his strong eyebrows showing through. He flicked his braid behind him with his wrist and propped his hand up to his cheek. With his elbow on his knee, his arm was spread just enough for Gremio to see the dark hair underneath. Gremio gulped. Loose strands fell in front of his face as Tir pushed his head down ever so lovingly.

“You already know what I want, right?”

Gremio looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. He nodded, eager to please. Tir nudged him with his foot.

“Get to it, then.”

He pulled the lace panties off with great care until Tir shook them off his foot and onto the floor.

His cock was flushed and leaking, and Gremio quite possibly could have hurt himself with how fast he went at it. Tir jolted at the warm, wet contact and began to melt away. To Gremio’s advantage, Tir easily fit into his mouth. Pleased at the fullness he felt in his mouth, he flicked his tongue over the head.

He pulled his lips away with a wet pop and looked up at his master to meet with a look of a flushed face of approval that wordlessly told him to continue. 

He loved the looks Tir gave him. He smiled to himself and went back to work. 

Tir panted above him, visibly squirming, despite his attempts to hide it, and tugged on Gremio’s hair.

He loved that too.

Gremio pushed him to the hilt, giving him the hot tightness he had sought after. Tir’s eyes practically rolled to the back of his head.

Tir’s inner thighs started to shake and his servant’s fingers glided across his leg, bringing them gently apart. In an act of playful defiance, Tir pushed them back together and pulled his locks again.

He shuddered at the feeling welling up in his stomach and called out to Gremio one, two, three more times, with the third forming into more of a whine. 

“Shh.. it's okay, I'll take care of you. Go ahead.”

Tir's breath hitched in his throat with that statement and he came with a slowed groan.

Dutiful as he was, Gremio milked him for all he was worth and swallowed every last drop. He wiped off his mouth with his sleeve.

Thoroughly spent, the Young Master petted his servant and thanked him in a whisper before dozing off.

Gremio pressed a kiss to the back of his hand and nestled into Tir's lap, not far behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> .....and they never had dinner because it all burned. :D
> 
> jkjk, sorry for the wait! thank you for your support <3


End file.
